


我搞到男神了（吗）-24

by boli_hh



Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [24]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 年下少女攻小龙套赫X平行世界穿越被迫渣男影帝海娱乐圈文，AU架空演员X影帝
Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857670





	我搞到男神了（吗）-24

李赫宰跟李东海的视频已经在热搜高位挂了快两个小时，他们两个人依然没有达成一致意见。李赫宰倒是没有再说要承认，只是坐在一旁听他们讨论方案，沉默以示不赞同。  
他还年轻，被李东海选中堆上了优质资源，也顺理成章地有了名气，难免有点飘。他就是觉得自己和李东海是认真的双向恋爱，也没有其他的烂事缠在身上没什么难以开口。他还考虑不到太多，所以李东海的顾虑让他觉得无比憋屈。  
李赫宰想，做演员是工作，恋爱是私事，两件事到底有什么关系，为什么要混在一起。

“我以前没否认过这种东西吧，直接否认是不是会让这件事发酵得更严重？我们的诉求是不影响赫宰现在的工作，以及热度尽快降下来。这种事情，不是所有人都能接受的，必须保证粉丝不会流失。”  
李东海蹙眉，脸色极差，最后一句话更像是意有所指对李赫宰说的。  
他不担心自己，反正原来这样的新闻几乎天天有，至今还喜欢他的粉丝们已经是老江湖了，不会因为这种事离开。但是李赫宰完全不一样，要顾虑的很多，巴不得他倒霉好取代的人也很多。作为刚入行今年才刚有足够资格进入年末大赏评选的新人，李赫宰不能出一点问题。  
琛哥却跟他想的不同，抬手示意李东海不要急，听自己先讲团队准备好的方案。  
李赫宰终于忍不住了，自己在一旁吭哧憋了半天，干巴巴为自己辩解。  
“可是我跟海哥有剧，还有综艺，否认的话以后宣传不麻烦吗？”

“有剧有综艺也不是让你俩联姻的，再说了，你以为全天下人都希望你们是gay呢，多少人就是随便那么一看，一听说你们真在一起了转头就跑。”何平吐槽。

“哎呀，别打岔。”  
琛哥把pad拿出来，递过来。  
“我先说团队给出的方案，视频虽然拍得模模糊糊，但是如果有技术处理，还是能看得清楚的。而且就算不处理，是傻子都知道是你俩。”

“琛哥我插一句。”  
许恩元头也不抬说道“已经有人在论坛发处理过的截图了。”

何平啧了一声，狠狠瞪了一眼李赫宰。后者委屈极了，无辜地摊手，然后立刻去寻找自己最大的靠山。李赫宰恨不得把自己缩小再缩然后干脆趴李东海腿上，在人家旁边挤来挤去。  
李东海立刻站在李赫宰这一边，理直气壮地顶回去。  
“干嘛呀，又不是他的错。”

“行了行了，说正事。”  
琛哥继续说道“哦，刚刚小许也说了，图片已经有人发了，所以这个东西否认的意义已经不大了。而且你越否认，公众就会越好奇，越深扒。”

李赫宰眼睛亮了起来，“那就还是要承认吧，我做好准备了！”

何平坐在一旁冷哼一声，忍不住翻李赫宰一个白眼，恨铁不成钢。  
“你说说你一天，你那点出息。”

琛哥再次无奈说道“你们几个能不能听我说完。”  
“不是承认，不是否认。我们能给的建议就是承认视频，只承认这一件事，让所有人对视频迅速失去兴趣就能达到我们的目的。”

“只承认视频反而会让别人更关注我们吧，继续深扒其他的事。”  
李东海忽然想起来什么，说道“之前有过很多次跟拍了，还有很多帖子。”

“是的，所以我们先承认视频这件事，这个是推不掉的，否认也不会有力度。你的第一次否认力度还是很强的，不能被消耗。”  
“团队给的声明会承认视频，然后否认掉你们在谈，具体理由让团队去想，他们在起草声明了。其次就是如果有人发散思维联想，明天舆论过去以后委托律所发律师函。”  
“下午会有人在网上发你们今天给灾区捐款的证明，到时候转移一下视线就好。这次正好赶上了当地受灾，我们的事现在盖过了社会新闻，观感不太好。”  
琛哥看了看两个人的脸色，又道“不是真的让你们分手，但是以后谨慎点吧，最近应该会有很多记者盯着你俩。”

李东海仍有顾虑，“承认视频，我还是觉得不妥，能不能找到拍视频的人给一笔封口费。”他加重语气强调“或者把责任推在我身上，赫宰今年新人奖有戏，不能砸了。”

“不大可能，对方如果反悔，这个视频还不如我们自己直接认了。而且把责任揽你身上有什么用，说你强吻吗？视频拍得清清楚楚李赫宰的手在你腰上，鬼都不信。”  
“大众感兴趣在这件事没有定论前所有的可能性，直接出结果反而会失去兴趣。现在还是上午，估计刚上班也就一个小时，已经冲了热搜第一，说明有一堆人连业绩都不要了就想知道是怎么回事。”  
琛哥喝了口水，继续说“解释的理由公关做好会发给我们，近期不要露面，我们再晚两天回去。还有就是你们俩，最好不要被拍到任何一丁点的东西，回去以后分开住吧，最近少联系。等这一阵热度过去了，大家也就忘了，互联网没有记忆的。”

房间一时陷入安静，六个人不约而同地沉默。李东海看了看李赫宰，见所有人目光集中到自己身上，轻咳一声。  
“那就别拖了，我同意这个方案，具体什么借口，怎么操作都你们处理就行。不用给我看了我们俩也不会那些，我太困了，想睡觉。”  
“论坛到时候会联动删帖，以虚假信息和敏感词的名义，避免心虚的嫌疑。最近不要更新动态，不要同框被拍。还有个事就是……”  
琛哥又看了一眼李赫宰，皱了下眉，犹豫一下才说出来。“东海，发挥一下你的本事，让这件事平安的渡过去，然后彻底结束。”  
“怎么说？”  
“有一种可能就是你亲自来找李赫宰可能会有很多分析，所以我需要你最近被拍到几次跟不同的人出门，让大家以为李赫宰也是跟你以前那些一样的风流债就行了。”  
李东海总算明白琛哥的意思，瞪起眼骂道“你们是替我公关大众还是替大众整我啊！这种事…”他看了眼脸色变差的李赫宰，心虚的小声说道“就不能单独跟我说吗！”

“又没让你上床，你不会吃个饭拉个手啊，这不你长项吗？一个眼神让人家死心塌地要给你暖床。”  
琛哥困得打了个哈欠，点了点李赫宰。  
“年轻人别灰心，你暖床的时间最久，好好表现以后屋子都能让你暖热了。”

李东海翻了个白眼“求求你们回去休息吧。”

房间里又安静下来，李赫宰垂着头，不知在想什么。李东海碰了碰他，被人执拗地捉住手，捧在手心里一下一下抚摸。  
李东海明白怎么回事，小狗这是不开心了。李赫宰看起来脾气很好，跟他在一起也总是愿意撒娇装傻，但其实李东海明白，李赫宰这个人实际上很强势，而且无比讨厌他以前的那些“朋友”和时不时会出现的大胆又热情的同辈。  
刚刚琛哥说要自己假装跟几个人分别被拍，李赫宰心里能舒服就怪了。  
他主动靠近，哄着李赫宰捏了捏脸颊。  
“不开心了？因为我要跟别人出去吃饭？”  
李赫宰垂头丧气点点头，委屈巴巴回道“我还没跟你光明正大的吃过饭呢。”  
李赫宰有些难过，如果自己再优秀一点，就不需要顾忌这么多了。就像李东海一样洒脱，不需要回应不需要在意，不用担心会对事业造成影响。  
他也越发感觉到差距，李东海是已经非常成熟的影视两栖明星，而自己只是个刚入行的，甚至还没有拿过新人奖的小菜鸟。

“只是对外的一个说辞，我们还是没变，没关系的。”

“那么多人都不需要否认，只有我要否认。”李赫宰失落极了，喃喃“如果我跟他们一样，可能就不需要否认了，对吧？”

“也有可能是因为根本不在乎他们会不会出问题。”李东海说完，突然反应过来，连忙又重复了一遍。  
“啊…你跟他们不一样，所以我也不在乎他们会不会受到困扰。”

李赫宰沉浸在自己的情绪中，根本没察觉出李东海的话到底哪里有些古怪。平日里李东海也偶尔有说话颠三倒四的时候， 刚刚一时口误压根没让李赫宰有什么反应。  
李东海瞄着人的脸色，悄悄松了口气。刚刚说的太快，一下子说漏嘴了。影帝当然不需要对过去的床伴们有任何过多的照顾，本来也是萍水之缘。  
琛哥发来一张图片，声明工作室已经弄好了，让他们再过目一遍就要准备发了。李东海大致扫了一眼，递给李赫宰让他看。  
“大概就是这样，你不需要说话，我这边发就行了。这个事情可能还会有一段时间的热度，不过你也知道，这种事过了新奇劲儿就结束了，也没人会讨论。”  
“作品跟上比什么都强，以后要更好好拍戏。”李东海宽慰他，还想再说点什么。  
李赫宰接过手机连看也没看，锁屏扔到旁边的床上，手臂一捞把李东海抱过来。他像一只走丢了又找回家的小狗，把李东海扑倒在床上嗅了嗅，贴着脸颊趴下来。  
这是李赫宰最喜欢用来撒娇的姿势，起初是发现李东海最吃这一套，后来习惯了反而觉得这样相处更舒服。不管是故意闹着玩还是哪次工作累了，回到家有时候连外衣都不脱，先叽叽歪歪趴到李东海身上撒娇，直到李东海无奈地哄他，哄到都快失去耐心才起来。

“你别难过呀，我们时间还长着。等到以后你站得稳了，站得高了，或者有一天真的到那个地步，我跟你一起承认，不拦着你了。”

“嗯。”  
李赫宰闷闷地应了一声，转过头亲吻李东海的耳垂，含着耳朵软肉慢慢吮吸。  
“我想做。”  
“不要了，我好累。”李东海推了推，没推动。  
这里环境跟以前住的地方肯定没法比，昨晚他们在浴室里站着做，李东海只觉得自己快要散架了。偏偏李赫宰兴奋的要命，把他摆弄成各种姿势，几乎快把他逼疯。没睡多久又被琛哥他们叫起来，只觉得腰疼腿疼，哪里都不舒服。  
李赫宰抵着他的身体不停顶弄，仿照平日交合时的动作来回磨蹭，好像突然被什么激得兴起，恨不得就这样直接顶进去。李东海被勾起些欲望，腰间酸痛却让他清醒了一些。

“真的不要......赫宰，不要了，我腰疼。”

李赫宰没有回应他，在脖颈间流连片刻下移。他们是睡着睡着觉被叫起来的，只匆忙套了件衣服，李赫宰轻松扒开，迫不及待落下吻。  
李东海从微张的唇中吐出呻吟，不自觉的挺起胸迎合。他原本应该是要拒绝的，却抱住正埋首在胸前卖力吮吸的李赫宰，微微用力将人压向自己。李赫宰的舌头很灵活，有技巧的挑逗着他，舌尖慢慢绕着乳晕画圈，用力吸了一下。  
他没忍住，泄出一声满足的呻吟。这声音好像鼓励了李赫宰，人更加兴奋地转而移向下面，李东海勉强挡了一下。  
“赫宰...”  
“嗯。”李赫宰低低应了一声，撑起来望着他，然后可怜兮兮地低下头蹭了蹭李东海的脸。“那我不进去吧，我就是想跟你在一起。”  
李东海和人对视一阵心软，双手捂住李赫宰的脸来回揉弄几下，捧起脸亲了亲格外低落的小男朋友。  
“那好吧，你轻一点哦。”  
“我真的很喜欢你。”  
李赫宰一副快要哭出来的样子，不停地亲吻李东海，喃喃低语。  
“海海，哥哥，我喜欢你，真的喜欢你。”  
“不要跟别人吃饭…我会嫉妒的。”

李东海有一瞬间认真地在想，如果按照李赫宰的意思他们就干脆全部都认了，是不是也不会那么糟糕。  
他来不及再想，李赫宰的手机放在床头，忽然叮叮咚咚的响了起来，亮起的屏幕上显示社交软件推送了工作室刚刚发出来的声明。  
这是李东海从出道开始第一次正式回应，也是他们第一次对于这段关系给外界一个说法，但是回应的并不是真实的。  
声明说昨晚李东海情绪激动没控制住，后来冷静下来已经给人道歉过。两个人并没有在一起，结合当年李赫宰被拍到跟李东海一起进酒店，大家都明白是怎么回事。  
可那些都只是对外给一个说法，他们甚至还在这样发出声明的时候背着所有人拥在一起，李赫宰硬起来的下身顶得李东海大腿颤抖，后腰发软。连声音都是颤抖的，李东海喘息得愈发激烈。  
“粉丝要的是一个说法…啊…别，别顶。并不一定就是事情的真相，所以…嗯…所以否认掉和承认一部分是最合适的。”  
李赫宰的动作停了下来，撑在他上方认真地看着。李东海有些紧张，伸手拿过手机调成静音，莫名心虚起来。  
“就、就只是对外说的而已...”  
李赫宰瞥了一眼手机，否认声明已经发出去了，之后工作室会联动各大论坛，等公益新闻一出来，舆论视线就转移了。当务之急是尽快让热度降下来，傻子都知道有重大社会新闻的时候明星相关如果越过了社会新闻会被嫌弃。  
他还是很介意这件事，尤其是李东海还要跟别人见面来降低这件事的后续热度。虽然心里清楚这才是正确的选择，是作为这个职业的从业者必须要缺失的那部分“自由”，但他仍然感到忿忿不平，说不清是对自己的不满还是对这个无奈的失去自由不满。

“我知道了。”

李东海咬住下唇，神情复杂。他想再解释一遍为什么选择这样做，李赫宰却俯下身来，吻了吻他。  
“没关系，我会努力，然后我来承认。我会告诉他们我们在一起，会有那一天。”  
他虽然这样说着，表情还是有些难过失落。李东海把手放在人脑后慢慢揉着头发，轻轻拍了拍。李赫宰还是年轻，又被工作室捧得好，很多事情不是说站到了什么位置就能做的。  
李东海放松身体任人抚摸，他在心底叹气，既然李赫宰需要这样来增加安全感，也不是不可以。

手机调至静音也在不停地震动，李赫宰被扰得烦了，干脆关机扔到一边去，转而专心致志挑逗李东海。他们已经做过无数次，李赫宰毫不犹豫扒下李东海的内裤，又不全脱，内裤拧成一股绳一样勒在臀下方的大腿。  
李东海红着脸颊偏过头，自暴自弃用手臂挡住脸。李赫宰将他折叠起来，双腿抬高在身前，被内裤勒着分不开腿。李赫宰的脸从双腿脸露了出来，然后像慢镜头一样俯身亲吻他的私处。  
他听见人在下身发出的喟叹，吮吸时暧昧的声音惹得脸红心跳。李赫宰从会阴处开始舔弄着，主动张大嘴巴含住涨红的柱身有技巧地吞吐。  
李东海忍不住呻吟，被照顾得很舒服，后穴一收一缩地不自觉吞吐着，需要什么东西插进来缓解。他想起以前和李赫宰合二为一的快感，李赫宰又大又硬，喜欢一整根顶进来，把他顶得冒出眼泪。  
他开始想念那种感觉，食髓知味。

“赫宰...进来...”

“等一下，你不是不舒服吗？”李赫宰吐出他的脆弱，转过头吻了吻腿根“哥哥不要急。”

“我舒服，你快一点...”

李赫宰似乎在犹豫，然后利索地褪下身上的衣物分开李东海的双腿。他缓慢坚定地顶进最深处再抽出，然后再次撑开紧张收缩的穴口，一点点占有李东海的身体。  
李东海仰起下巴难耐地喘息着，双腿夹紧李赫宰的腰轻轻磨蹭，泫然欲泣地望着撑在上方的人。李赫宰的表情坚定又偏执，已经不是床下撒娇软萌的狗狗。  
他可以感觉到李赫宰每进入一点时的那种感觉，酥酥麻麻的，肠肉无法控制地绞紧柱身。李东海急促的呼吸，不停抚摸李赫宰绷紧的胸肌。  
“不要…啊……赫、赫宰，别这样…”  
他连脚趾都因快感而蜷缩起来，李赫宰的目光没有从他的脸上移开过，注视着他，偶尔俯下身来交换吻。  
“不能...不要再...啊.........”  
“我还没全进去。”李赫宰忽然神色委屈，冒汗的鼻尖蹭了蹭李东海的侧脸。  
“哥哥你不要小看我好不好？我们都做了这么多次，你怎么还不知道我有多大？”  
“神经病......别进了，我、我要坏了。”  
李东海真的快要哭了，他被叫醒以后洗手间也没去，眼下隐隐小腹有些涨，他脸皮薄，不好意思跟李赫宰直说。那根性器插进身体，顶着前列腺几乎快让他尿出来，他拼命想忍住那种感觉，反而把李赫宰夹得更紧，被柔软肠肉包裹的性器又涨大几分。  
李赫宰哪里知道他的辛苦，慢慢地顶进来再抽出，层叠肠肉不由自主地绞紧挽留。不知道为什么，李东海比平日里还要紧，他几乎快要被夹射了。  
李赫宰急促呼吸着，轻吻李东海的额头。  
“哥哥，夹得太紧了，放松一点。”

李东海丝毫没有被他安抚到，反而更加如同秋日枝头的落叶一般更加颤抖起来，大腿哆嗦着夹紧李赫宰的腰，几乎失声哭泣。  
“不要——求求你，太深了，不要这么深，我不行。”

李赫宰捂住他的嘴，“嘘...海海，这里隔音不好。”  
李东海看起来整个人都熟透了，身上泛起欲望的潮红，前端硬得发胀，不停溢出体液。那些透明粘稠的液体打湿了柱身，湿滑的几乎握不住，李赫宰加重了手劲才使得李东海没从自己手中滑脱。  
李东海呜咽一声，他快要忍不住了，李赫宰慢慢地顶弄无疑是在折磨。那根绷紧的弦马上就要断开，李东海疯狂绞紧后穴，乞求道。  
“求求你，别这样，我、我忍不住..”

李赫宰哪知道他怎么了，只觉得李东海格外紧，肠肉一阵阵推动着埋进来的性器，李赫宰被夹出一身汗，忍不住低声喘息，亲吻李东海的耳朵。这一刻才是真实的，想起之前琛哥说的那一堆云里雾里让他烦躁的话，这一刻才真的宁静。  
长久安稳的生活都快让李赫宰忘记李东海是谁了，他只要一想到那种可能，也许李东海会喜欢上其他人，也许他们快要结束了。李赫宰只觉得自己太阳穴突突直跳，用力撞进深处，肉体拍打发出清脆的声响，李东海的臀尖被他撞得发红。  
李东海反应极大地挺起上身，几乎就差一点点，他差点被李赫宰操得尿出来。他想抑制那种欲望，偏偏李赫宰的手用力收拢套弄着，他羞耻地别过脸去，眼泪溢出眼眶。  
他已经尽可能地求饶了，李赫宰看见他流泪却更加兴奋，下身的动作变得凶猛，浅而快地抽插。后穴因为连续的活塞运动已经变得湿软，穴口褶皱被性器撑平，薄薄一层略微泛白。李东海的呼吸十分粗重，似乎有什么欲望即将到达顶峰，无法再忍耐。

“赫宰...我，不要再做了，我..我想...啊我不行..”

李赫宰怎么听得进去，他满脑子都是今天的事，他酸得厉害，提前把以后的醋都给吃完了。看到李东海在自己身下脸颊绯红双眸半阖的样子，他只觉得更加酸涩，赌气堵住李东海的唇瓣啃咬，寻找人四处躲闪的舌头。他控制不住自己醋意大发，把那一股发泄不出来的闷气全部用来性爱，大开大合的肏干着，老旧的床承受不住过于凶猛的动作发出不堪承受的吱呀声响。  
李东海断断续续地求饶，他顾不得面子问题，示弱地把额头靠在李赫宰的肩膀。  
“求求你...别做了，我想去洗手间...”李东海一边说着，一边吻李赫宰的身体企图讨好人放过自己。  
这种事情，他从来没经历过，只觉得十分丢脸。他对上李赫宰带着笑意的目光只觉得脸更发烫，嗫喏道“我...我忍不住...”  
李赫宰闷闷地笑了几声，亲昵蹭着李东海的脸接吻，那吻缠绵悱恻，配合着缓慢起伏的身体，李东海啜泣着，睫毛黏上了眼泪，却不自觉地回应着，眼周红了一圈。  
“哥哥，我们第一次你不是还挺老江湖的，怎么现在羞成这样。”  
“嗯...别做了...”  
“不要。”李赫宰笑眯眯地吻他，一口回绝“忍不住也没事，我又不嫌弃你。”  
“不....”  
李东海说不出话，李赫宰掐住他的腰开始发力，双手将他的双腿压在两侧牢牢固定，他没有反抗的余地，下身进出的性器将他操得身体发软。他拼命地绞紧，却仍然拦不住李赫宰不停地抽插，每一次都像是要顶进他的身体里，挤进五脏六腑，他错觉李赫宰已经伸进了肚子里，小腹的酸胀感更甚。  
“别做了...太深了...啊我受不了，放开我..”  
他握着李赫宰的手放到自己小腹，剧烈喘息着。  
“到这了...别再顶了...”  
其实根本进不到那么深的地方，李东海已经快神志不清，想发泄的欲望和快感交织着冲击，他已经快要晕过去。眼睛半阖满面潮红，嘴角流下一点唾液，整个人看上去像一个被搞坏的色情娃娃。  
李赫宰专注地望着，心底却升起一阵满足感和嫉妒交杂着的奇怪心情，有人见过吗？有人见过李东海这样面色潮红被干得胡言乱语的样子吗？  
他没有像平时那样适可而止，反而朝着人更加疯狂的那一处疯狂顶弄，他就是想看李东海失控，在这样让他烦躁苦闷的决定以后，迫切地需要什么来安慰自己。  
他很在意，比所有人能想象到的更在意和李东海的那一点看起来并不重要的名分。

李赫宰重重地撸了一把李东海身前高高翘起的性器，因为欲望不停冲击，从顶端溢出许多的前列腺液体。他不停地顶着，时不时重重撸一把，手掌按着小腹微微用力下压。李东海哭出了声，不顾这里隔音极差，拔高音调尖叫起来。  
他忍得太久了，那根圆润的伞头不停地刺激着前列腺，李东海不停地打着哆嗦，在人身下崩溃地哭泣。李赫宰俯下身轻吻他的额头，来回抚摸身体安抚。  
“没关系，射出来，海海射出来。”  
李东海的大腿剧烈哆嗦起来，然后紧紧夹住李赫宰的腰，整个人僵着身体弓起一道弧线。李东海只射了一丁点，然后立刻羞耻地收紧控制自己，后穴连带着几乎快要把李赫宰夹射，柔软的肠肉不停地推拥着，好像拥有了灵魂，不停地吮吸裹紧。  
李赫宰耐心地等待，然后再次不慌不忙地抽插。  
“乖，海哥，放松一点...”他说着，用力顶了一下。  
李东海猝不及防地尖叫，李赫宰生怕他不够羞耻，腾出一只手来替他扶正下身，他只觉得小腹一热，然后一阵水声。

没人想得起来此刻的网上发生了什么，没人记得也许有人会听到这里的声音，他们只沉浸在有彼此的世界里。  
情到浓时李赫宰挫败的压下来，紧紧抱住李东海。他有很多想说的话，到了嘴边又说不出口，只好抱住人，一次又一次哀求。  
“不要离开我...我会很努力的。”

李东海没有回应什么，揉了揉他的头抱紧他。

-TBC-  
by：玻璃


End file.
